Feeding the Hungry Ghost
by Daniell248
Summary: Fawn Hamilton moves back to Tulsa, her home town, hoping to relieve herself from the guilt she's been carrying since the accident, where she accidentally killed the parents of the Curtis brothers. Takes place about a year after the Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Outsiders and never will.  
**

* * *

I returned to Tusla, Oklahoma for a lot of reasons. But I didn't think any of these reasons would cause me to be where I am now.

"Try that stunt again you little bitch, and we'll be sure to do more than beat you next time!" I laid on the ground, trying to cover my head as best I could. I pretended to be in much more pain then I really was. Maybe then they would leave. I heard them back off. _Thank god, they're leaving._Then I felt a sharp kick to my head and I felt the darkness creeping in.

* * *

Darry's POV

By the time Two-Bit and I came back from the Dingo the sun was already beginning to set. This was one of those rare evenings I didn't have work. Two-Bit started telling one of his story's that never seem to have a point while I tried to figure out how much work I'd have to do tomorrow. Two-Bit whistles lowly and I stared at him questionably. He nodded forward. A body with long black hair was laying in the middle of the sidewalk. We walked forward and Two-Bit kneeled down besides them.

"Some dame. A pretty one at that." He said, cocking an eyebrow. "She must have gotten pretty beat up. I've never seen her around before."

She very pale with long black hair. Their was blood coming from her forehead and mouth. Two-Bit shook her gently.

"Hey, hey you alive?"

"Hmmmm?" She groaned.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Fawn. Fawn Harrison. Where am I?" She said still laying down, her eyes closed.

"On the east side of town. Where are you supposed to be?" Two-Bit said, looking up at me.

"Far from where I should be." Was all she mumbled. I knew the look in Two-Bit's eyes. Until about a year ago, Two-Bit probably wouldn't even care about her. He may have even finished off what the guys started. But thing have changed since then. We've all become softer or more caring, I don't know. I carefully picked her up in my arms and we headed home.

* * *

**This is a pretty short chapter but the others should be longer. And I don't really know how to write in Darry's POV really well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fawn's POV

I woke up to the bright morning sunlight. I heard someone awake in the other room, whistling. Where am I? I must have slept on their couch and someone put a blanket over me. Their house was messy but felt nice and homey, unlike my own new house, which was cold and lonely. I slowly got up and my head felt as if it were spinning. I ignored it anyway, which Is how I deal with most pain. I wrapped the blanket around me and walked into what must have been their kitchen.

The guy in their had their back turned to me, making breakfast. He was huge, in the tall and musclely way, and had dark brown hair that kicked out in the front.

"Where am I?"

He turned around surprised. "Oh, at my house. I'm Darry Curtis. I live here with my brothers; Sodapop and Ponyboy. Me and Two-Bit found you last night. What were you doing on that side of town?"

"I was just taking a walk." I said and I knew he didn't believe me but didn't ask anything else about it. He sized me up then stared at my eyes, not into them but at them, which is what most people do when they first meet me. I guess most people aren't used to seeing a girl with different colored eyes. My right eye is a deep green and my left is a very light blue, with a brown spot at the bottom. Actually I like my eyes.

"Your name is Fawn, right?"

"Yeah, yeah-"

"Who is this?" I heard another guy shout. I realized that I had slept in a house of guys I didn't know. I don't think they touched me though, thankfully. They don't seem the type.

"Soda this is Fawn. Fawn, Soda." Darry said. Soda had warm brown eyes and golden blonde hair. He was cute in the sense that you just wanted to grab his cheek and talk about how cute he was in a baby voice.

"So how much did Darry pay ya?" Soda asked smiling.

"No-I didn't-Me and Two-Bit found her last night. Some guys jumped her." He said embarrassed, as I tried to keep from laughing. "Soda, go wake Ponyboy!"

Soda was still laughing as went upstairs.

"Hey!" Someone else shouted and the front door slammed closed.

"Steve." Darry sighed.

"Where's Soda? And who is this?" Steve asked when he saw me. I knew the look in his eyes, instantly. The look of lust that other men gave me. I could see the battle going on in his eyes; breast or face?

"This is Fawn. Chocolate Cake?" Darry asked.

"Of course." Steve said.

"Fawn, do you want some cake?"

"For breakfast?" I said confused and he nodded. "Sure."

Ponyboy and Soda came back into the kitchen. They both sat down and started to eat. Ponyboy looked at me shyly and I smiled.

"Me, Soda, and Steve gotta go to work soon and we have to take Pony to school. You need a ride home?" Darry asked.

"Yes, please."

Soon we were piling into Darry's small car. I could tell these boys got along great, by the way they joked with each other. I studied Darry's profile from the passenger seat as he drove. He really was handsome.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

Snapping back to reality, I gave him my address. It was just me and him in the car now. It didn't take long to find my house. He parked in the drive-way, but I didn't get out.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"It was nothing."

"No, really thanks. A lot of guys wouldn't have done that."

"Next time don't go for "a walk" alone. Why were you really there?" He asked, curious.

"They took something from my brother. I was hoping if I talked to them they would give it back." Which was sort of the truth. They took his happiness away, or what remained of it.

"Well I see that didn't work out. If you know who it is I could talk to them?" He offered.

"No, no. It's fine, it really is. But thanks, again." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I got out, and he smiled. I couldn't wipe the smile off my own face as I went up to my house and I realized I was actually happy. I couldn't let that happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

* * *

My smile vanished as I saw my brother trying to find the couch. I quickly grabbed his hand and led him to it.

"Where have you been all night?" He asked frowning.

"I was taking a walk and got lost. But some guy said I could sleep at his pad." His forehead started to crease, like it does when he's worried. "Its okay though, baby. They're really nice guys."

"Oh, you like him, don't you?" Denny said. I hated the way he could tell how I felt by the sound of my voice. Even if he couldn't see he could still tell what I how I was feeling.

"Yes, no, I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"I don't know he looks awfully familiar. I know I've seen him somewhere. And I don't want anything to happen-"

"Fawn, your feeding the hungry ghost." He said simply.

"What?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about. Mom used to use the saying that all the time. Hungry ghost were things inside you that feed off your emotions, they make you want to satisfy your addictions.

"You know what I mean."

"Look who's talking, flower child."

He just laughed and stood up.

"Where are you headed?"

"No where." He replied nonchalantly, then turned around quickly. "Don't ever go near those druggies again. Their my problem, not yours, you dig?

* * *

I had that dream again, well it's not really a dream, just a memory that I try not to remember. It always starts out the same, though. Dad, Denny, and I were in our little Buick. Denny was 18 then and I just turned 16, it was my birthday. Dad took us out to eat at some fancy restaurant in Tulsa, the town we were born in. We lived in Creek then, the town right next to Tulsa. It wasn't a far drive but we had to go through a pretty rough neighborhood and Dad had drunk. A lot.

"Maybe we should slow down?" Denny suggested from the back seat.

"Pish posh." Dad said humming to himself. He was going way to fast.

"Watch out!" I screamed as someone darted across the road. I leaned over and jerked the steering wheel the other way. I didn't hit who ran across the road.

But I did hit the car coming in the opposite direction. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Our car hit the side of the other and pushed it into a nearby tree. Our car went onto the sidewalk and we ran into someone's fence. Glass showered over us like tiny needles. I looked over at Dad and he leaning against the steering wheel. He was out cold. Denny was in the back clutching his face. He was shaking all over.

"Baby what's wrong?" I said and slid into the backseat. He looked up at me and I will never forget the two blood filled holes where his eyes where and the way his mouth was open in a silent scream. I held Denny and tried calling for help. I don't think anyone could have heard me over the sounds of a boy screaming in the other car. I looked out of the glassless windows and I could see the other car. A man and a woman were sitting in front. They're faces were covered and blood. I was really surprised at how much blood were really in people. The woman wasn't moving at all and I could tell the man was struggling to stay conscious. Slowly his eyes went out of focus and his face looked peaceful and relaxed.

I jumped out of bed and struggled to find Denny in the darkness.

"Denny!" I said shaking him awake. "I think I now where I've seen Derry before."

"What?" He moaned, still asleep. I climbed into his bed.

"That night. In the other car. He looks just like the driver." I said rapidly.

"Fawn go to sleep. That guy died."

I knew Denny was right and I should just go to bed. But I couldn't. That man did die, but Derry looks just like him. It was way to ironic, like someone's idea of a cruel joke. I knew sleep wasn't going to be an option tonight.


End file.
